One of a Kind
by CiaraKnight
Summary: What if Edward had left and Bella had been changed? What if the Volturi had found her and kept her for her incredible gift?... This is my first fanfic and I’m pretty bad at summaries...
1. Preface

This is my first fanfic please read and review. Tell me what you think and what I could do to make it better. Anyone who is a great fan of Edward & Bella, sorry to disappoint but it will not happen in this one (I'm not the greatest Edward fan).Anyways, enjoy and please review...

**Preface**

The love of my life had left me as human, short after newborn vampires bit me and left me in the forest. I changed. So here I was after ten years, sitting in my bedroom in the castle in Volterra, my home. Aro was like a father figure to me, his mate Sulpicia was my mother. Santiago, Alec, Demetri and Felix were my closest brothers. Jane and Heidi were the closest of my sisters. Then there was Chelsea, Afton, Corin and Renata, Didyme and Marcus my aunt and uncle, also mates and Caius and Athendora also my aunt and uncle and mates.

Aro has almost translucent skin, and one could compare to onion skin. His hair is very long and jet black. When he moves, it appears as though he's floating. His eyes used to be a milky red colour that has a tendency to unsettle people. This red is also due to his diet on human blood. His eye colour changed with his diet as had everyone else's. As the leader of the Volturi, Aro is exceptionally talented. Being vampiric, Aro is blessed with superhuman strength and speed, vastly enhanced senses and immortality. Aro also possesses the supernatural ability of tactile telepathy, an ability allowing him to read minds; his ability is far more powerful than Edward Cullen's because he is capable of hearing every thought a person has ever had. However, his powers are limited since he requires physical contact and cannot read minds from a distance.

Athendora, Sulpicia and Didyme were all fair-hair and powdery skin and filmed eyes, until the change of the diet when their eyes turned golden.

Caius has very pale skin that is almost translucent. It is similar to onion skin. His hair is shoulder length, and white. It is very close to his skin tone. Caius had no special ability.

Marcus has very pale skin that is almost translucent. His hair is shoulder length and dark brown. Marcus has the ability to recognize relationships.

Jane is tiny with lank, pale brown hair trimmed semi short and pale skin to match it. She has a rather slim and androgynous figure. She has a face that is both angelic and fiercely childlike, and lovely when animated. She has wide eyes, full lips, and a childlike voice. Jane is known throughout the vampire world, along with her twin, Alec, for her ability. Jane has the ability to create an illusion of pain on her victims. When Jane inflicts torture on her victim, it physically does nothing to them, as Jane only has the ability to trick the mind into thinking there is pain. Jane can control how much pain she inflicts on her victim. The pain that Jane inflicts is described as being like "burning" inside of the victim. Jane cannot use her power on Bella, even when Bella is human. The reason for this is that Bella can block out a person's mental ability, as witnessed by Edward's inability to read her mind. Her ability is considered strong enough to incapacitate someone into a helpless target. But, unlike her twin brother Alec, who can use his powers on many people at the same time, she can only use her powers on the one object of her focus. Setting her special ability aside, Jane possesses common vampiric abilities too, such as granite-hard skin, razor sharp and strong teeth, sharp senses, speed, strength, agility, inhumane beauty, and immortality.

Alec looks a lot like his sister, having pale skin and golden eyes, though his lips that aren't as full as his sister Jane's, and he has darker brown hair. But, he is just as small as she is in height, as he was changed when he was very young, Alec is as angelic and beautiful as his sister. Alec has an extremely powerful gift which is equally powerful as his twin Jane's. He has the ability to cut off a person's senses. He can make them blind, deaf, and numb to any feeling if he wishes to. When he uses his gift, it appears in the form of a shimmering hazy mist. Unlike Jane's power, Alec can cut off a multiple number of people's senses while Jane can only inflict her power on only one person in her focus. Also, Jane's power works immediately while Alec's takes time to creep up. Alec and Jane are believed to be the most powerful, or one of the most powerful vampires in the world, due to their amazing offensive gifts. It is currently unknown if Jane and Alec are skilled at fighting, without the use of their gifts. However, they have been alive for many centuries, and been with the Volturi for the same amount of time, it is sure that they would have picked up some good skills throughout their lifetime. Other than Alec's special talent, he has common vampiric abilities, such as extreme speed, sharp senses, granite-hard skin, agility and strength.

Demetri has an olive complexion with a chalky pallor, and dark hair that reaches his shoulders. He is tall and lean. He is perceived as being very polite. His special ability is tracking. He catches the "tenor" of a person's thoughts, and is drawn to it. He is said to be the greatest tracker in the world.

Felix has an olive complexion which looks odd combined with his chalky skin. He also has short, cropped, black hair. He is very big, tall, and thick. He is not gifted, unlike most of the Volturi. He is kept in the guard because of his immense strength due to his physicality. He also is a fighter. Felix is probably the most powerful vampire, physically speaking, in the Volturi Guard, if not the world.

Heidi is gorgeous and statuesque with long, lustrous mahogany hair and long legs. Like all other vampires, Heidi has common abilities such as inhuman beauty, strength, speed, agility, granite-hard skin, sharp senses and strong, razor-sharp teeth, and immortality. Heidi also has a special ability she creates illusions of desire and lures people to do as she wishes.

Aro taught me about mythical creatures, not only about the traits of vampires, but also describing in detail werewolves, fairies, witches, and shape shifters. I was eager to learn about the tribe of shape-shifter wolves in La Push, America, some of my best friends being shape-shifters there. I was surprised to find out about another tribe in Africa that could shift into lions.

Marcus and Caius taught me about literature, expanding on my already strong interest in classics by showing me their favourite novels of all time, and telling me real life stories about some of the authors. They also both had a passion for chess, which I quickly picked up. They were only too happy to teach me, and I was soon developing my own tactics and strategies until I occasionally beat one of them.

Didyme quickly discovered my love of music, and taught me to play the harp, which I quickly came to love. She also found her favourite music throughout the last millennium, and with her guidance I developed my taste in music.

Jane taught me about technology, especially mobile phones and computers, to the point where I could hack into any government agency, or secret service in the world.

Alec's enthusiasm for history made him my geography and history teacher, and I quickly learned all I could about different countries throughout the ages, learning their languages as well and extracting promises from all ten vampires that they would take me to visit some of my favourite countries.

Heidi taught me maths, surprising me with her passion for formulas, which contradicted her supermodel appearance.

Sulpicia was also surprising, her interest was science, and she was an excellent teacher, always allowing me to do fun experiments.

Santiago taught me about mechanical things, and I quickly mirrored his passion for cars, learning all I could about current cars and cars throughout history, as well as engines etc. I had already had Santiago teach me to drive and he helped me pass my driving test with ease.

I quickly got used to being shadowed everywhere by Felix and Demetri, although I regularly apologised for having to have them follow me everywhere, I imagined that it would be an incredibly boring thing to do every day. But they assured me that it was the most interesting thing they had done in years.

They taught me to fight, which I found incredibly fun.

I had several trademarks: my ¾ inch wide, 24ct white gold cuff bracelet engraved with a pattern of ten freesias linked with lavender sprigs. At the centre of each freesia a clear ½ ct diamond was embedded. The freesias and lavender represented me, and was because to them my scent smelt like a combination of both flowers. The twelve diamonds represented each member of my vampire family, for their durability, and because, like diamonds, they sparkled in the sun. Then there was my necklace it was an intricate design of a golden rose that sat on top of the blade of a dagger. It sat in between my collarbone and was held around my neck by a thin white gold necklace. Every member has one much like it, but instead of a gold rose like mine, they have a black one.

Now that I lived in the castle, Felix and Demetri decided that I had time to spare, so they taught me how to play different games on the multiple gaming systems they had had installed in my room. I have to admit I enjoyed competing against them at Mario Karts and Halo a lot more than I let on, and it was amusing to watch two vampires who were centuries old pout at me when they lost.

I was Princess of Volterra but also leader of the Volturi Guard, my gift was to take on any gift of any vampire I came across, I need no more than a few second within 30ft and I had their gift duplicated.

Some of my favourite gifts: I can control fire, earth, water, and my favourite is air because with air comes gravity so I can move things around with my mind.

Then I am able to do this supper cool one that comes in handy sometimes where I just picture an outfit, makeup, and hair and then snap my fingers and it's on me. My favourite is looking into someone's eyes and making them do anything I want.

I can also turn invisible and teleport. It's fun because I can scare my father Aro and my uncles Caius and Marcus.

I am also the most beautiful vampire ever. Every guy wants me and every girl wants to be me but I don't date. My hair goes down to my back, my features are way better than before, I have curves that an angel would have, and my golden eyes went perfect with my now golden eyelashes.


	2. Welcome and unwelcome

**Welcome and unwelcome**

I heard them return even from my tower talking excitedly about the last mission, I instantly shot up from my grand piano and dashed past Didyme who smiled softly as I passed her. I ran at full speed down to the throne room were my father and uncles were sitting discussing as I raced down the stairs I heard the double doors open and shut just as I ran through the back door.

"FELIX!"

His grin got bigger as he saw me. I launched myself at him; wrapping my arms around his neck while he lifted me up around the waist and twirled me around a couple of times.

I was on a high from just seeing him that I was giggling so loudly. It was amazing and I felt a wave of relief wash over me at seeing him well.

"Lo ho mancato così tanto _(__I__ missed you so much)_" He told me as he settled me back down on my feet.

I was about to reply when another voice spoke.

"Non ricevo un abbraccio? (_Don't I get a hug?_)"

I looked to my left and was surprised at the guy headed towards me with open arms. I made a mad dash towards him.

"DEMETRI!" I shouted in his ear as I practically knocked him over, hugging him the same way I did with Felix.

"How was the mission?" I asked after being set down again, I clung to Felix right arm while taking Demetri's hand in mine. I towed them through the corridors with me heading for our balcony. As we walked they told me about their mission and I relaxed my death grip on Felix' arm and took his hand instead.

We stood on the balcony talking when Jane and Alec suddenly came running towards us at vampire speed.

"Princess!" Jane yelled, "Aro wants us all in the throne room now. You're to be done up nicely."

I nodded and ran to my tower I headed into my closet and changed quickly.

I got dressed in clothes befitting a princess and made sure that the minds of every vampire in the castle were shielded. I made my way down to the throne room by a back way, followed by Felix and Demetri.

I listened as they conversed politely.

"It's is nice to see you Aro" Carlisle said being polite

"Where are your wives?" Esme asked and they laughed.

"Oh a shopping trip in Europe" Caius answered and they nodded.

"Aro the Princess is around the back…" Heidi came in running and stopped when she saw them "And apparently she will be killing more than in the field" she said looking at Aro and he laughed.

"Well, we'll just hope for the best" he said and they're thoughts were all confused.

I was about to step inside but then out of nowhere Demetri and Felix started singing the song 1 2 step I laughed.

"Ladies and gentleman! This is a Jazze Phizzle! Missy, Missy! The princess is here! Isabella!" they sang together and I stepped in laughing.

"Good morning Princess" Afton said bowing from his place behind Aro.

"Good morning Afton" I said and he nodded.

"Hello my princess" Aro said and I laughed.

"Hello father" I said and he smiled.

"Hey princess" Caius said and I smiled.

"Hey uncle" I said laughing.

"Hey Isabella" Marcus said. He was the only one of the 3 to greet me by my name and I smiled.

"Finally somebody who understands my name isn't princess" I said and we all laughed though I was confused as why he called me Isabella.

"Hello masters" the guys said and they nodded.

"Isabella why don't you say hello to my guest" Aro said and I smiled.

At those words I turned around to face their guests: `_a small, lithe and incredibly beautiful figure. She was graceful in a long white gown, her step confident and regal as she approached us. Her mahogany hair was loose and hung in waves down her back and atop her head was a small platinum tiara encrusted with diamonds.´ _These were the thoughts of only too familiar vampires. `_Unlike the rest of the Volturi- who wore pitch black cloaks, hers is royal blue, the hood, was pulled down so her entire face was in shadows. Who is she?!´_

There the Cullen's stood looking at me confused with, clearly not knowing who I was.

"Aro, I think you'll need more than just one guard to save your life!" I screamed as I lunged to them. Demetri quickly caught me and held me back.

"Now, calm down, they are my guest and you will have respect" Aro said and I growled.

"Ok, can I ask why the hell you hate us so much?" Rosalie asked and I snorted.

"Felix, why don't you tell them my whole name" I said looking at him and he smiled.

"Sure, you're name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi Princess" he said confused and the Cullen's all gasped.

"Bella!" they all yelled and I laughed.

"Now, Aro, I hope you like fire" I yelled at him and he gulped.

"Now Bella, calm down, I have enough right to let them come here" Aro said trying to reason but that wasn't working for me. I levitated him of the ground ad he groaned. "Bella, put me down this instant!" he said in authority and I shrugged. I let him down and he came down with a crash, denting the floor.

"That's not what I meant" he muttered as I laughed.

Then I saw the doors open and all the others came in.

The second that Jane saw the Cullen's standing there she hissed.

"I'm helping you kill whoever sent them" she growled and I laughed without humour.

"I don't think you'll be able to kill Aro" I said and she glared at him then rolled her eyes.

"I should have known" she muttered and sat down

"Bella, please calm down" he said.

"I'm leaving!" I yelled and started to walk out but Aro stopped me.

"Bella, they'll be staying with you" Aro called and I turned around glaring.

"Now you've done it" I heard Marcus mutter and he gulped afraid.

The first thing I did was throw water at him, then dirt, then air, and then fire surrounded him. I had used the four elements in less than 5 seconds.

"Bella, the fire!" Aro screamed and I threw water to turn it off. Aro was all muddy and his hair was sticking out in different directions from the wind.

"Come here!" I yelled at the Cullen's and they all obeyed quickly.


	3. Mistaken and Training

**Mistaken and Training**

We started walking out when the guard all laughed.

"Bells, you are incredible" Felix said high fiving me and I laughed.

Then I made sure my face was an expressionless mask before turning to the Cullen's. "You will be staying in the lower corridor. The door to my tower is there" I pointed to a wooden arched door at the end of the corridor. "Demetri's and Felix' rooms are opposite each other next to my tower," I said indicating the two doors that were opposite each other and at a right angle to mine. "Jane's and Alec's rooms are down the hall there. So you know where to find us. Pick a room" I said before heading in the opposite direction of my tower and going up a spiral staircase, I heard Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri behind me.

I reached the top and opened the door I stood on the balcony across from my tower balcony. I could easily jump over there or climb over the roof I just chose not to.

"What the hell does he want me to do? Embrace them with open arms?!" I screamed pacing frantically.

"Hey, sweetie, calm down. Relax" Felix said taking me in his arms and hugging me close.

"You'll be fine. We're always here when you need us. We'll make sure that for as long as they're here we'll be here. And otherwise we'll be here forever, we're not deserting you" Demetri said gently stroking my hair.

"Jane, Alec, can you go set up the game console in my room? I want to have a bit of fun... maybe they'll join in" I asked softly. They nodded and Jane smiled reassuringly while Alec kissed my forehead then they left. A few minutes after the left we heard footsteps on the staircase.

"It's the pixie and Jasper" Demetri said softly.

I nodded my thanks and turned towards the door, Felix made sure to keep me close; my back was pressed against his chest while Demetri stood to my left, holding my hand. The door flew open and Alice skipped in excitedly.

"I never knew you were Princess. We thought you were dead" she gushed excitedly and tried to hug me but Jasper kept her back by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well now you know. What do you want here?" I asked coldly. Alice staggered back in shock at my hostility. Jasper remained calm.

"Aro invited us" Jasper answered.

"He shouldn't have" Felix hissed.

"Why not? Did you not miss us?" Alice asked clearly upset.

"Alice, my family died, years ago. You left me, you hurt me. I now have a family that won't leave me; I know that because I'm the most powerful vampire in the world. With that I brushed past them down the stairs and along the corridor, I ghosted up my tower to the lounge, Felix and Demetri always with me. We settled on the couch to play video games, after about an hour of playing Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane were extremely frustrated.

"Bella," Alec whined at me, "How'd you get a better gun than me?"

"You just have to know where to look" I said haughtily, laughing at his expression. "I won!" I shrieked happily when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Jane called. Alec glared at her when we smelt them; Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward came over to us.

"Hello" I smiled politely. The others nodded silently as did the Cullen's.

"We were worried about you we missed you" Rosalie said.

"I MISSED YOU!" Emmett boomed hugging me tightly I froze, unmoving; Rosalie hugged me as did Alice and Jasper. I stood still not at all moving my physical and mental shield perfectly intact.

Jasper let go of me and stepped back a few feet. Demetri and Felix instantly took one of my hands each while Alec placed a reassuring hand on his sister's shoulder. Jasper sensed my sudden comfort and looked down at my hands on each side of my body.

"I...I-I didn't...." Jasper trailed off.

I gave a short laugh at reading his thoughts a gift I had duplicated from Edward. "He thinks I'm going out with both of you" I whispered to Felix and Demetri.

They grinned while Jasper looked extremely embarrassed.

"So what happened after we left?" Emmett asked, curious as ever.

Felix, Demetri and Alec snarled and Jane had Emmett writhing on the floor in pain. I glared at Jane and she stopped. Santiago, Renata, Chelsea and Afton burst through the door all looking alarmed and growling.

"Why so protective?" I chuckled. "Aro will answer any questions. We have to go training" I grinned. "Training room!!" I yelled loudly and it made all the Cullen's wince and cover their ears.

I started to walk out but Alice and Emmett caught my hands. I turned to them confused but sighed when I saw their pleading faces.

"You can come" I said and they smiled hugely.

We entered the training room to find the rest of the guard waiting. "The princess is here! Isabella! This beat is automatic…" Felix and Jane started singing but I cut them of laughing.

"Are you going to sing that every time I come in a room?" I asked and they looked at each other and nodded.

I rolled my eyes and looked at everyone. "Ok guys listen up! We have to do some training so I will pear up everyone in twos" I explained and everyone nodded.

"Ok I want Jane and Alec over here" I said pointing to the mat. "Demetri and Chelsea here" I pointed to the ring. "Afton and Renata over here" I said and pointed to the floor. "Corin and Heidi right here" I said pointing to the far wall where the trampoline was. "Remember no using gifts! Jane! Alec!"

"Ok Felix… you ready?" I asked and he smiled hugely.

"Bring it on, principessa" he said and I narrowed my eyes concentrating.

Just as he began to charge forward I closed my eyes and appeared behind him so that I was on his back with my teeth on his neck.

"Oh come on that wasn't even 5 seconds" he whined and I laughed.

"You said to bring it on didn't you?" I asked against his neck and kissed him where my teeth were.

"Yes well I didn't mean to do it so quickly" he murmured and I laughed hopping down from him.

"You know I bet you wouldn't win if you didn't use your powers" he said and suddenly everyone was looking at us.

"I bet I could win even with my eyes closed" I laughed and narrowed his eyes in challenge.

"Deal, fair fight without powers" h said and I smiled.

Everyone was suddenly sitting against the wall exited except for the Cullen's that looked a bit worried. I rolled my eyes at them and turned to Felix.

"Ok first one to get pinned for 10 seconds wins" I said and levitated the ring to us and got him and myself inside in just 5 seconds.

He rolled his eyes and I smiled.

"Ready… and go!" Jane said and we started circling each other. I was about to attack but turned when I saw my father and uncles coming in and sat down to watch. I smiled and turned back to Felix.

He pounced at me but I quickly stepped to the side and got on his back. He growled and flipped me of his back but I used my feet to kick him in the stomach when he did that. As soon as he was on the floor I jumped on top of him and held his arms down and his feet down with my own.

"I. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10!" Jane cheered and I stood up smiling as Felix growled.

"Told you not to mess with me" I said and he laughed and I helped him up.

"Ok, everyone back to training" I said but then Aro spoke up.

"Bella, why don't you let the Cullen's in too?"" Aro asked and I smiled looking at them and they nodded.

"Ok, everyone back here, you'll be getting new partners" I said and everyone raced back to where I was.

"Ok I want Jane with…Chelsea" I said smiling and Jane smiled too. "Fine, I want Jane with Jasper" I said and they nodded. "I want Alec with Alice" I said and they nodded and left. "I want Santiago and Emmett" I said smiling and they ginned and went to fight. "I want Heidi and Rose" I said and they nodded too. They would also be a perfect match not wanting to get their hair messed up. "Demetri you will be with Afton" I said and they nodded and left. "Corin and Renata" I said and they nodded. "Felix you can go with Edward" I said and quickly realized my mistake when everyone turned to me.

"Wait... Switch with..." I began but they interrupted me.

"It's okay, I like it this way" Edward said, "So do I" Felix agreed.

I quickly turned my attention to where Edward and Felix were circling each other growling and I sighed sitting down.

"I don't think it was best to pair those two up" I murmured and Carlisle and Esme both laughed.

Felix smiled and ducked just as Edward lunged for him and he quickly kicked him on the back forcing him to go down. I knew they were even matched because Edward could read his mind but Felix was one of the best fighters of the guard.

They kept at it for another 10 minutes and soon we were watching the fight because everyone had finished but they were still not done.

"Bella did you pair up your ex and the guy who is overprotective of you on purpose?" Santiago asked kidding and I rolled my eyes.

"That minor detail slipped my mind when I paired them up" I growled frustrated and everyone laughed but we kept watching as Edward kicked Felix in the stomach.

I growled at that but quickly shut up when everyone turned to stare at me. "What?" I asked confused and Heidi answered.

"Did you just growl at Edward for kicking Felix?" Heidi asked.

I shook my head embarrassed but lying."No, I growled because I'm frustrated and now this will never end" I said pointing to the two of them fighting.

Alice laughed and I turned to her but she pointed to the guys just as Felix pinned Edward down for 10 seconds and he got up smiling.

"I win" he said to Edward and he growled. Felix started to make his way back when Alice gasped just as Edward threw himself up with his teeth open aiming for Felix' throat with Felix not noticing. I quickly levitated him so that he was no longer about to pounce on him.

I lifted him to the wall and everyone stared at me shocked that I had reacted so quickly.

"Now, Edward... Don't attack my family or you will dearly regret it, alright?" I snarled menacingly.

He nodded, scared and I let him go. Felix came over and kissed my forehead. I heard Jasper's confused thoughts; `_they all love her so much and are proud of her but the love radiating off Felix for her is incredible yet they claim they're not dating.´_

I smirked and teleported back to my room. I had just settled onto my bed when suddenly I had a vision the funny thing was I saw nothing just the front entrance of our castle. I jumped up and ran full speed to Alice' room she was talking quietly to Jasper both were confused when I burst in the door.


	4. Appreciated Guests

**Appreciated Guests**

"Alice! That vision! You have to promise me something," she nodded eagerly so I continued, "Don't tell anyone, including Edward."

She frowned but nodded. Then she asked, "When is it?"

"In one hour" I grinned happily. "My tower! Everybody!" I yelled making Alice and Jasper wince.

A few seconds later everyone was assembled in my tower, I smiled and thanked them then I quickly started, "Heidi, Chelsea, Rose, Alice, you're going shopping. Jane, Renata, could you stick around the back doors?" they nodded confused but still agreed. "Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Felix, Demetri, Alec, Afton, Santiago, play on my consoles for as long as you like just stay here" they agreed eagerly. And I turned to the rest, "the rest of you can leave I want no one near the front doors. Absolutely no one!" I said firmly everyone nodded but Alice perked up.

"You know what's going on! And what the vision means!" she was jumping up and down in excitement. "Tell! Please, do tell!"

I shook my head smiling and watched as Heidi dragged the girls outside, Jane and Renata disappeared towards the back door, the `adults´ left too and the boys settled onto the various couches surrounding the massive TV screen.

I stayed watching the boys for a while then after about an hour I heard feet pattering in the distance I jumped up from the arm of the armchair Felix was sitting in and headed straight for the front doors. I loved the forest that surrounded our castle although to hunt we had to go further away I loved making sudden appearances out of it and I wasn't the only one. I ran straight for the russet wolf as he emerged from the forest.

Jacob Black had russet brown fur, dark eyes that show intelligence, and is very swift. He is also the second fastest and the second largest in the pack.

Sam Uley had having black fur. He is huge, but as quiet as a shadow, as tall as a horse but more muscular, dagger-like incisors. He has a grisly snarl and is very swift.

Quil Ateara has chocolate-brown fur.

Embry Call has gray fur with black spots, thinner than Quil, and being swift.

Paul has dark silver fur, he is also massive, gigantic, swift, not as tall as Sam, and having dark eyes.

Jared has brown hair, being gigantic, swift, and not as tall as Sam. He also is said to have short, but thick, brown fur.

Leah Clearwater was a smaller grey wolf, with big brown eyes.

Seth Clearwater was tall and gangly, and has sandy coloured fur.

Collin and Brady were the youngest of the pack but they to me looked absolutely adorable; big paws, big heads, and totally cute. Although that wasn't a big surprise I loved all of the pack. I flung my arms around Jake's neck and kissed his massive jaw bone.

Jake nuzzled into me blissfully. I felt something wet nudge my shoulder and let go of Jake to find the others standing there, demanding attention. I hugged each of them and kissed their jaw bones. Their stench... I had already gotten used to.

"Come on, you go and phase back then I'll introduce you to everyone" I suggested.

They nodded and headed back into the forest, phased and returned. Before I led the way in I turned to them, "I have to tell you something..."

They nodded for me to continue. So I did, "The Cullen's are here-"

I got no further when Paul spat angrily, "Filthy bloodsuckers!"

"Smutty leeches!" Jared hissed.

The others also started mumbling curse words and they headed for the front door, before they could enter I used my own none duplicated gift, my physical shield, and held them back. I then noticed that Jacob had not said anything nor had he moved a single muscle I glanced at him, "Breathe Jacob!" I yelled shaking his shoulders roughly. My shouting brought him back from his trance and he joined the others to struggle against my shield.

"No" I said firmly and pushed them a little hard backwards. "They are Aro's guests and you will respect them. You will remain calm, and do as you're told. And you will not break this rule: DO NOT ATTACK UNLESS I SAY SO!"

They nodded and I sighed and led them inside, I called for Renata and Jane to come to my room. Once we were in the tower everyone looked at me.

"Guys, you all remember each other," referring to the few times in the past years we had visited them or they us. They nodded their greetings. "The other girls will be back from shopping soon" I smiled gently at the thought. "You know where you're rooms are, apart from Jacob and Paul."

Jake and Paul stared at me in confusion, "Demetri and Felix spend most nights in my bedroom, so we thought it appropriate to have their personal rooms nearby..."

The wolves growled along with the Cullen's in presence, and the others growled too apart from Demetri and Felix.

"You spend the nights in her room!" Marcus suddenly shouted bursting through the doors with Aro and Caius.

"We agreed to the change, without asking for a reason! We didn't know it was this!" Caius roared.

"There is NO WAY you are spending one more night in her room!" Aro boomed.

"CALM DOWN!" I yelled and everyone flinched back in surprise. "Uncles, father, we don't do anything inappropriate. And honestly, you are not separating us" I glared at Caius.

Felix and Demetri stepped forward simultaneously and both were about to speak but I cut them off, "Father!" I shrieked at Aro, "NO WAY! Look, I swear we don't do anything inappropriate. You're getting them all worked up!

"Aro, you will not burn them. Caius, you will not `expel´ them. And boys, calm down. Relax, they won't manage to split us up" I looked at my father and uncles with pleading eyes. They sighed and nodded I yelped happily as Felix picked me up and twirled me around, knowing I had my father's and uncles' allowance for the boys to stay in my room. Aro, Marcus and Caius left us alone then, we turned around and found everyone staring curiously, Jasper the most curious of all.

"Why did they get so agitated at the prospect of being split up?" Jasper enquired.

Edward growled.

I shrugged deciding not to answer and turned to a screeching Alice and Jane.

"THEY SPEND THE NIGHTS IN YOUR ROOM!" Jane's high pitched shriek out done Alice's by far.

"If it's any consolation I do too, sometimes" Alec offered. I shot him a deadly glance and he shut up, Jane turned on him and began pestering him with questions.

"Alice, yes they spend the nights in my room" then I read her next thought, _`Any action? ´_."Alice! No!" I shrieked at her.

Demetri and Felix chuckled, when suddenly Heidi entered the other girls following her, Alice had had a vision and had immediately came here. The others had packed away shopping.

"What's this commotion about?" Heidi asked.

"Demetri, Felix and sometimes me, spending the nights in Bells' room" Alec shrugged.

"Oh, that's fine... WAIT! What?!?!" Heidi suddenly yelled.

"We spend the nights in her room" Felix repeated, I smacked him on the back of the head, hard. Demetri snickered and I shot him a death glare.

"Can we get on to planning the dance?" I asked.

Suddenly I had everyone's attention until the girls began gushing with ideas.

"STOP!" I said and everyone shut up. "Boys, you'll be split into teams for decorating. Girls, get ready start planning makeup. It's tonight... the girls dresses are in their wardrobes. Boys, your tux' are in your wardrobes too.

"Okay, if you work together you'll have everything ready by 7 o'clock. Didyme, Sulpicia and Athendora should have returned by then, they can get ready with Esme. Then you have an hour until the dance starts, so you'd better start getting a move on the guests will start arriving at 8 o'clock. Got it?" I asked.

Everyone nodded and the boys shot off to prepare the hall.


	5. Partying

**Partying**

At 20:15 the boys stood outside my room waiting for their dates. I checked my father's mind and was happy to find that they had already collected their mates.

The boys all had a black jacket over their white button up and black tie, they had put on his black dress up pant with their black shoes that made them irresistible… just like always. It took me a second to figure out they were wearing Calvin Klein.

Jasper was here for Alice, Emmett for Rose, Afton for Chelsea, all of them were mates, Santiago for Heidi and Corin for Renata, they weren't mates but had agreed to go together. Demetri, Jane, Felix and I had an agreement: Felix and Demetri would rotate between me and Jane seeing as none of us were- or had mates and the boys wouldn't pick between us. Alec stood outside with Zafrina from the Amazon coven. She was in a green dress that looked like millions of leaves and had some leaves in her hair too. They weren't mates either but Zafrina was a good friend to all of us and Alec had asked her to do us the honour of being `part of the Princess' Court´.

My lips were very juicy or you could say bloody red and plump. I had a light pink blush on that made my face look flushed and they had put blue eyeliner and my eyelashes were silvery and long. My eye shadow was sparkly blue and it went from my eyelids to the bottom of my eyebrows. They had put it up in a bundle on my head and then had it wall in wavy curls down my back with a silver tiara full of diamonds. My necklace and bracelet securely around my neck and wrist, they allowed me to take off the robe. My dress was royal blue and had a long tail. It was strapless and on the right side it was secured with small silver clip, the dress hugged my curves until it split along my thighs, revealing my long legs and silver 4" stilettos.

Alice wore a baby blue, strapless dress, the bodice was tight and sprinkled with sparkles and the skirt of the dress was puffy and glittery. Her hair was spiky and her makeup was light and neutral, her eye shadow was light blue, her eyelashes long and black and her eyeliner was also blue. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her lips a glossy pink. She wore blue 2" heels.

Chelsea wore a dark, rich brown, strapless dress, the bodice was tight and white swirly designs decorated the v of her cleavage. The skirt spread and ruffled out, she wore black 3" heels. Her eye shadow was smoky and her lips were plump and red. Her brown hair was straightened and layered, it reached short past her bare shoulders.

Heidi wore an orange strapless dress, the material covered each of her breasts and met at around her waistline making a trail of silvery beads until it split at her lower thigh again. The silvery beading separated with the dress on bottom and top. Her mahogany hair was curled and pinned to one side but left open. Her eye shadow was lightly tinged orange with rosy cheeks and fresh red lips. She wore silver 3" stilettos.

Jane looked beautiful we had managed to convince her to wear a cream, peachy dress. It was a halter neck dress and the bodice was beaded with brown and black beads, a brown ribbon was tied around her waist and a few inches below were also beaded. The skirt was similar to Alice's; it spread and became puffy, brown and black beads were occasionally seen. Her pale brown hair was left open and reached her shoulders, her lips were glossy and pink, her eye shadow was smoky and her cheeks had a bit of blusher.

Renata wore a strapless dress which was maroon and black in colour, the bodice hugged her curves, a scarlet ribbon was tied directly under her breasts and a flower in black and maroon sat directly on the seam of the bodice and skirt, the skirt was covered in black lace and was ruffled as it spread toward the bottom. She wore black 2" stilettos. Her brown hair was curled and reached just to were her dress began, her eye shadow was glittery black and her eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner and her lips had a dark red hue.

Rosalie wore a light green one-shoulder dress, it was pretty plain and suited her well because she could always surprise one, just like the dress did. The top was modest until one reached her waistline; the dress gathered in a silver clip with a flower like design, revealing a sliver of taut skin on each side. The dress then opened out again splitting in two to reveal her long legs and matching 3" stilettos. Her blonde hair was open and flowed passed her shoulders, her black eyeliner rimmed her eyes, her eye shadow was a dark skin tone and her lips were a glossy pink.

We each took the proffered arms of our dates and slowly made our way to the staircase that led from the balcony to the hall. Once on top we decided the order, Alice and Jasper were first, then Rosalie and Emmett, Afton and Chelsea, Santiago and Heidi, Corin and Renata, Alec and Zafrina, Jane and Demetri and then Felix and me. I was about to tell Alice to go when the music suddenly started, the guard immediately joined in,

"_Ladies and Gentlemen  
(Ladies and Gentlemen, ooh wee)  
This is a Jazze Phizzle Product Shizzle  
(Jazze Phizzle)  
Missy  
(Missy)  
The princess is here  
(Ooh wee)  
(She's here)  
Isabella_" I laughed delightedly as Alice and Jasper descended the stairs, all eyes on us.

"_(This beat is)  
Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh  
Work my body, so melodic this beat flows right through my chest  
Everybody, ma and papi came to party, grab somebody  
Work your body, work your body, let me see you 1, 2 step  
(Here we go)_

_Rock it, don't stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on_

_Let me see ya, 1, 2 step  
I love it when ya, 1, 2 step  
Everybody, 1, 2 step  
We about to get it on_

_(This beat is)  
Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it  
(Jazze made it)  
So retarded, top-charted, ever since the day I started  
Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it, goodies make the boys jump on it  
No, I can't control myself, now let me do my 1, 2 step  
(Come on)_

_Rock it, don't stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on_

_Let me see ya, 1, 2 step  
I love it when ya, 1, 2 step  
Everybody, 1, 2 step  
We about to get it on_

_We gon' drop the beat like this, ooh wee_

_It don't matter to me, we can dance slow  
(Ladies and Gentlemen)  
Which ever way the beat drop, our bodies will go  
(I like this)  
So swing it over here, Mr. DJ  
(Hey, hey)  
And we will, we will rock you  
(Oh yeah)_

_It don't matter to me, we can dance slow  
(Dance slow)  
Which ever way the beat drop, our bodies will go  
(Yeah, yeah)  
So swing over here, Mr. DJ  
(Ladies and Gentlemen)  
And we will, we will rock you  
(Wee)_

_I shake it like jello, make the boys say hello  
'Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat  
I know you heard about a lot of great MC's  
But they ain't got nothing on me_

_Because I'm 5 foot 2, I wanna dance with you  
And I'm sophisticated fun  
I eat fillet mignon and I'm nice and young  
Best believe I'm number one  
(Ooh)_

_Rock it, don't stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
(Ooh)  
We about to get it on  
(Come on)_

_Let me see ya, 1, 2 step  
I love it when ya, 1, 2 step  
Everybody, 1, 2 step  
We about to get it on_

_Rock it, don't stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on_

_Let me see ya, 1, 2 step  
I love it when ya, 1, 2 step  
Everybody, 1, 2 step  
We about to get it on_

_This is for the hearing impaired  
A Jazze Pha production  
(Ooh wee)  
(Ooh wee)_" all the time as we, two by two, walked down the stairs not once did they falter in singing. I reached the bottom with Felix and was greeted by Aro, Carlisle, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia, Esme, Didyme and Athendora. I hugged them all. Aro, Carlisle, Marcus, and Caius were wearing a black tux with a gray sweater vest under and a white button up and their black bow tie that was also Calvin Klein. They looked spectacular in it.

Athendora wore a simple scarlet halter neck dress which complimented her figure her eye shadow was smoky, her lips slightly reddened and her cheeks seemed flushed. Her golden hair was straight and open to spill past her shoulders. She wore matching, scarlet, 2" heels.

Didyme wore a red dress beaded with white glittery almost silver beads. The dress was a halter neck dress and the material split to reveal a bit of cleavage before coming together again at a cross which disappeared around the back. The skirt was simply left to flow down and split at her thigh. Most of the dress was beautifully beaded. She wore silver 2" heels with it, her light brown hair was collected, just the front strands, to tie loosely behind her head, her eye shadow was skin toned and her lips were a gentle pink.

Esme wore a light brown, strapless dress. The dress had delicate folds until it reached her hip were on side dipped down continuing the gentle folds until that too flowed out into a gentle plain. Her hair was pinned up in loose curls and her eyes were smoky, her cheeks a light blush and her lips a glossy pink. She wore matching 2" heels.

Sulpicia wore a white, strapless dress. The v of her cleavage a simple lace then spread into the subtle folds of the bodice, a maroon ribbon was wrapped, like a belt, around her hips, the two white designs acted as loop holes, the skirt of the dress was simply the material hugging her legs until it reached the end. She wore white 2" heels with it. Her blonde hair was tied in a loose bun the gentle curls of her hair were beautiful around the bun, her eye shadow was also a gentle skin tone, her eyes were rimmed in black and her lips glistened in a light red.

All in all everyone looked amazing. I suddenly noticed some of the guest – all vampire covens had been invited – tense up. I realized the pack wasn't down yet. I looked up to the staircase and saw nine tanned muscled young men standing on the balcony also rigid.

I noticed Leah was hiding behind the boys; she looked stunning wearing a strapless, white dress. A ribbon lined the edge of the bodice, the bodice itself was beautifully decorated with black designs. The material hugged her curves until it reached her mid-thigh, there it flared out, still occasionally displaying the delicate designs. Her hair was open and slightly wavy it reached just past her shoulders, her eye shadow was smoky and her lips were slightly glossy. She wore black 3" stilettos.

I smiled thinking I had definitely made the right choice of dress of Leah. Then I looked at the boys and noticed they too were all wearing Calvin Klein like the vampire boys. I heard several snarls coming from the vampires around us. I stepped towards the stairs and motioned for the wolves to join me. They did, once they stood next to me I turned to the vampires and began, "We're meant to get along. We may have been enemies for a while but we cannot be for eternity. I once heard very wise words `_The Real Monsters Are Those Who Do Not Kill To Survive, But Survive Only To Kill´ _these are true and honest words. We do kill but we do it to survive, these wolves have accepted that, you should show your respect for them. We have to at least try to live in peace."

The Volturi and the Cullen's nodded in agreement. The other covens were obviously considering we waited about five minutes until they agreed.

"Alright, everyone get to know each other!" I yelled.


	6. Hunting

**Hunting**

The dance was extremely fun ending only at 4 o'clock the next morning. We cleared up at vampire speed and were done after two hours, the guests having left already. We finished and the `adults´ left, I started ascending the staircase with the boys, wolf and vampiric behind me, well all boys apart from Alec and the Cullen's.

I turned around, "Alec, you coming with us today?" I asked.

`_Of course I wouldn't miss out on the action for anything_´ I heard Alec reply in his thoughts as he bounded up the stairs after us. I knew Edward had heard Alec's reply for two reasons; one, I heard it in Alec's mind and I hadn't shielded his mind so Edward must have heard it too. And two, Edward launched himself at Alec.

I heard the Cullen's shocked gasps just as I push out my physical shield pushing Edward back with such force he crashed into the far wall, landing on the floor he was writhing in pain.

"Jane, STOP" Aro said suddenly standing next to Carlisle but for the first time ever she didn't listen to him.

"Janey, it's okay. I'm fine" Alec reassured her, still Edward's writhing didn't cease and I wasn't about to shield the man who broke my heart but I was aware of the fact that Jasper was as much in pain as Edward and I. Having felt save I had removed my mental shield the side effect was if an attack was being projected from someone else onto me I could not put my shield around myself again, not during the attack. "Janey, leave him. Alec's fine, you're wasting your energy. And you're hurting Jasper... and me" I said gently.

Jane instantly stopped and rushed over to me hugging me tightly while whispering, "I'm sorry, Belle. I forgot about that. I was just angry, he had hurt you and now he tried hurting my brother...I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay" I murmured, hugging her back, "I know. But you should apologize to someone else too..."

Jane let go of me and turned to Jasper, "I'm sorry Jasper."

"It's okay" Jasper reassured her smiling.

"Can I come with you today?" Jane asked turning back to us.

I shook my head, "No, Janey, I'm sorry but I'm going out with the boys" her face fell but I continued, "You can come with us to Marseilles tomorrow though." She instantly perked up smiling gleefully, forgetting not being allowed with us.

We nodded goodbye and headed up the stairs, having changed before cleaning we headed straight for the front doors. Once in the safety of the forest the wolves phased, leaving their clothes in a pile at the edge of the forest. They joined us once again and we set of running at vampire speed, I led the way, being the fastest and the only one who knew the way with a flaw. We had once let Corin lead the way and had gotten lost.

We came to the little stream that set the boundary between our private property and Volterra. My legs carried me easily, they stretched forward with every stride, covering the ground with ease. I smiled as I ran. My feet still covered the ground with ease – even with high heels.

_`Three more strides´ _I thought. Instead I made it two long strides then I jumped – pushing of lightly at the verge of grass. I had forgotten on tiny detail... the trees!

But the trees actually helped, I held onto a sturdy branch swung around it twice then dropped lightly to the floor landing on the balls of my feet.

We reached Convento Noviziato in less than an hour, it was quite secluded and our favourite hunting place. Only the girls didn't know, we never took them here. Felix and I came across it once while we were out running, we showed the other boys but decided against showing the girls.

"There are some grizzlies. We're not going for the wildcats, they don't have enough blood. And we are not going for the Apennine Wolves for the obvious reason" I said glancing at the wolves. "Can you stay here? Give us half an hour, then we'll meet up here and we'll have a little `hunt´."

The wolves nodded and we, vampires, set off again splitting into groups. Afton and Santiago headed south-west, Alec and Corin headed north-east and Demetri, Felix and I headed east. I killed three grizzlies, Felix and Demetri two each. Then we returned to the wolves, the others soon joined us and we split into teams of eight. Alec, Jake, Felix, Demetri, Seth, Paul, Colin and I on one team, Afton, Santiago, Sam, Quil, Jared, Embry, Corin and Brady on another. The others were bait while my team were hunters. The game is simple; two teams, one is bait they have ten minutes spared to hide in the forest, climbing allowed. After ten minutes the hunters were allowed out to hunt, they were to track down the other team and chase them. It was chasing with wolves and vampires in a thick forest. We spent around three hours hunting, then everyone was caught and we headed back to the castle.

Upon returning we found everyone anxiously waiting,

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Where on earth were you?" Jasper asked.

"How come you were gone so long?" Emmett asked.

"The concert has been moved forward to tonight" Heidi explained.

"Do they know?" Alec asked.

Heidi shook her head.

"We were hunting and then played a little game" I reassured Jasper and Emmett. "Heidi, get the girls ready, Leah and the Cullen's included. Corin, you have to get the things for the boys. I'll tell father and then get ready."

They nodded and I ran to my father's office to find Aro, Marcus, Caius, Carlisle, Sulpicia, Didyme, Athendora and Esme all there.

"Father, we're going to Marseilles today, we're leaving in a few minutes. We're taking the Cullen's they can stay backstage. Are you coming?" I asked.

"No, but have fun" Aro said. I nodded and said a fleeting goodbye, I closed the door and ran to my tower.


	7. Concert 1

**Concert (Bleeding)**

I quickly changed. I was wearing a short black dress; it was strapless and a ribbon was tied directly under her breasts and the skirt flowed freely, becoming slightly wider and ruffled. I wore black 3" heels. My hair was hidden under a black hat, my eye shadow was bronze to begin with but black once it touched my lashes, my black mascara and black eyeliner accenting my golden eyes. My cheeks were a natural shade and my lips were slightly pink and glossy.

I met the others in the entrance hall we hurried towards the cars, deciding on the SUVs. We made it in six and a half hours. We entered through the back, the audience was already audible. Everyone quickly took their places, the Cullen's and the wolves staying backstage to watch.

"_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_" I made sure my head was bowed slightly as I sang, my body turned sideways.

"_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I" I knew the Cullen's had never thought I would be capable of dancing like this,  
I moved across the stage with subtlety but my hips swayed seductively and my movements were as fluid as the movement of light on water.

"_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe" I smiled as I sang, keeping my head down but Jasper's thought caused my smile to widen, `_everyone in the hall is staring at her transfixed by her veiled and hidden beauty. She still hadn't raised her head enough for anyone to see her face...´_

"_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I" Jasper was definitely paying attention thoroughly, `_the curve of her hips and waist is hidden under the flare of her skirt but it does nothing to hide the sway of her hips. It awakes jealousy in every man that watches her; they want her for themselves and envy whoever she is dating._´

"_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love" I slowly raised her head as the music and the lights faded. "Bonjour, Marseille! _(Hello Marseille!)_" I screamed. The crowd echoed a reply, "Je ne peux pas vous entendre! J'ai dit bonjour Marseille! _(I cannot hear you! I said hello Marseilles!)_" this time the crowd's echo was louder and I smiled happily. "Bien, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas attendre la prochaine chanson ainsi je laisserai Felix succéder! _(Well, I know that you cannot await the next song so I will let Felix take over!)_" I grinned handing Felix the mike and retreating to stand next to him instead.


	8. Concert 2

**Concert (Apologize & Ever since...)**

"_I'm hangin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say..._

That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Yeah!" I knew Edward knew the song was about him, I had written it quite a while ago with Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane. We had decided the first time we sing it at a concert Felix would sing and the Cullen's would be there.__

"_I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new.  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, you're not the angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid..._

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa!" I also knew the Cullen's and the wolves were paying close attention to every word and I knew that my family was watching me closely.__

"It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

It's too late to apologize. YEAH!  
I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
got me ten feet off the ground" Felix finished and grabbed my hand pulling me backstage, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his went around my waist holding me close. Felix knew me better than anyone, he always sensed when something was affecting me.

We returned to the stage and began out next song,

"_Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone" I glanced at Edward for a moment before facing the crowd again.

"_And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way" I knew Felix wasn't standing in his place, because even as I danced he was careful to stand closer than the rest. He was the most protective of my family.

"_But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get) what I want  
Since U Been Gone_

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get, I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone" I looked at Edward and smiled softly. Then I turned to the crowd once again, "Maintenant, juste quelques plus de chansons et de nous sommes faites pour aujourd'hui ! _(Now, just a few more songs and we are done for today!)_" I screamed.


	9. Concert 3

**Concert (Is it you? & Remember)**

I looked at Felix and nodded reassuringly then I turned to Dem and Santi and nodded.

"_I'm looking for a lover not a friend  
Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to  
I'm looking for someone who won't pretend  
Somebody not afraid to say  
The way they feel about you_

And I'm looking for someone who understands  
How I feel  
Someone who can keep it real  
And who knows the way  
The way I like to have it my way  
And I'm looking for someone who takes me there  
Wants to share  
Shows he cares  
Thinkin' you're the one that I've been waiting for" I looked at Felix while I sang, no one had heard this song before. I found him grinning widely.

"_Is it you? Is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?_

_Is it you? Is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?_

I'm looking for someone to share my pain  
Someone who I can run to  
Who will stay with me when it rains  
Someone who I can cry with through the night  
Someone who I can trust whose heart is right  
And I'm looking for someone" I turned away from Felix and continued my dancing. It seemed strange that even to a slower song my dancing could be so alluring.

"_And I'm looking for someone who understands  
How I feel  
Someone who can keep it real  
And who knows the way  
The way I like to have it my way  
And I'm looking for someone who takes me there  
Wants to share  
Shows he cares  
Thinking you're the one that I've been waiting for_

Is it you? Is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?  


_Is it you? Is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?_

Take for granted how much I care (how much I care)  
Appreciates that I'm there  
Someone who listens  
And someone I can call who isn't afraid of love to share

Is it you? Is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?

_Is it you? Is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?_" I finished softly and we moved onto the next song.And after several songs I spoke into the mike again, "Je suis désolé de dire que c'est notre dernière chanson pour ce soir! Nous verrons si tout va bien la plupart d'entre vous à notre prochain concert ! _(I am sorry to say this is our last song for tonight! We will hopefully see most of you at our next concert!)_" I yelled. Then we began the last song for tonight.

"_Remember  
Remember  
Remember (Uh-huh...)  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember (Uh-huh...)_

Remember  
Remember  
Remember (Uh-huh...)  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember

Baby look at me and tell me what you see,  
You ain't seen the best of me yet,  
Give me time, I'll make you forget the rest,

I got more to me, and you can set it free,  
I can catch the moon in my hand,  
don't you know who I am?

Remember my name (FAME!)  
I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly (HIGH!)  
I feel it comin' together  
People see me and cry (FAME!)  
I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame (FAME!)  
I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name

Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember (Uh-huh...)" how I danced so seductively and hit the right notes at the same time was a mystery to many people, according to their thoughts. But the whole place was up and dancing.__

"Baby hold me tight  
Cuz you can make it right  
You can shoot me straight to the top  
Give me love and take all I've got to give (Uh-huh...)

Baby I return,  
Too much is not enough,  
I can ride your heart 'til it breaks,  
Ooh, I've got what it takes

Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember (Remember my name)  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember (Remember my name)  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember (Remember my name)  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember (Oo-Oooh-Ooooh!)  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember my name!

Remember  
Remember  
Remember

Remember my name..." I smiled and waved then walked backstage.


	10. Rewards

**Rewards**

I took off my hat and my hair tumbled down passed my shoulders, my dark tresses swirling around me.

I was just about to speak to the Cullen's when two arms wrapped around my waist from behind and held me tightly. "Hey, Felix" I said resting my head on his shoulder and leaning into him.

"You were amazing!" Jane shrieked.

"So were you guys. I think that we definitely deserve a reward for this one" I grinned mischievously.

"Sweetie, what are you planning?" Demetri asked.

"I am going to unlock the surprise that is long overdue" I answered simply.

"I never knew you could sing like that!" Alice screeched.

"Or dance" Rosalie added.

"Becoming a vampire paid off, apparently" I shrugged.

"It sure did, otherwise it would be day after boring day in the castle" Felix grinned down at me.

I laughed and heard the others chuckled too. "Let's head back, otherwise you'll have to wait till tomorrow for your reward. It's nine" I suggested.

Everyone agreed and we headed back to the castle upon arriving,

"Did you have fun?" Sulpicia asked expectantly.

"Of course and I promised them a reward" I smiled.

"Finally!" Didyme smiled joyfully.

"Aro and her have been talking about some constructions for months now but they never told us what it is. We're about to find out" Athendora explained.

I smiled and headed for the garage. Everyone followed behind me and I clicked my fingers, changing their clothes to bikini's for the girls, my aunts, my mother and Esme, the boys, my uncles, my father and Carlisle were now wearing swimming trunks, I decided not to change knowing they would notice.

I turned left just outside the garage and went down the stairs to the underground `hall´ which was now a swimming pool.

I smiled delightedly as I heard the gasps behind me. They had yet to notice that they were changed.

"We have to go get changed!" Alice shrieked.

"For once I agree with the pixie" Leah grinned.

"Alice..." Jasper said gesturing towards her, she looked down on herself and found she was wearing a bikini.

"When did I put this on?" Alice screeched.

"Guilty as charged. I assumed none of you would want to go back up and get changed so..." I trailed off.

Emmett rushed over and hugged me tightly, then he let go off me and grabbed Rose' hand threw her into the water and bombed into the water after her. We were in hysterics watching this, and some others followed the example.

I snapped my fingers and was changed into a bikini, which was strapless and black secured with only a silver clip in the centre, the bottom was black and had black strings dangling from the sides, a silver bead on each string.

Felix and Demetri were the only ones who weren't yet in the water, I saw the mischievous glint in their eyes and instantly said, "No, you are not throwing me into the water!"

Too late, Felix caught me around the waist and threw me into the water.

As I resurfaced, I had only one thought _`Revenge´_. I smiled predatorily.

I wrapped a physical shield around each of them and levitated them the float in the air above the water.

"Bells! Let me down!" Demetri screamed.

"Okay" I smiled and removed my shield he bombed straight into the water.

"Bella..." Felix whined as Dem resurfaced.

"Yes, Fee?" I asked sweetly.

"Please... put me down...just not like Dem" Felix pleaded.

"But that would be no fun" I smiled dropping him into the water too. He stayed underwater and swam towards me, "Felix, don't you dare!" I screamed.

I saw him smile just as he grabbed my legs and pulled me underwater. The expression he must have seen on my face as I resurfaced, spluttering and flustered, made him think he might have committed a pretty serious tactical error.

"Bella, please don't. It was just a bit of fun" Felix pleaded with me.

I smirked as I glided through the water past him I reached up and kissed his shoulder, "I know." I moved effortlessly to the edge of the pool, and drew my body out gracefully. I walked over to the glass door which sat between the tiled walls. I went in and grabbed a few towels from the shelf.

"Towels are here, showers are either back there" I said pointing to a door a few meters away from the one I had just gone through, "Or in the castle."

I then headed back to my tower. I noticed it was dawn again; a new day. I was showering when I heard the door open and smelt Felix and Emmett. "Hey Fee, hey Em" I said stepping out of the shower, drying and wrapping the towel around my torso.

I quickly walked into my bedroom and dressed in a black halter neck a silver clip secure the two strings around my neck. I wore black, jean, hot pants with a white belt studded with silver and 3" heels.

"Hey, that was an amazing reward" Felix said. I heard their gasps when I emerged from the bedroom.

I smiled and nodded.

"What do you usually get?" Emmett asked genuinely curious.

"Cars, jewellery, clothes" Felix replied.

We heard the screeching of tires on gravel. And I looked out the window, "Thank you, Santi!" I screeched. Their outside, under my window stood a midnight blue Maserati GTS. I scrambled to stand on the windowsill.

I took a casual step out the window, I heard Emmett's roaring protest behind me. The ground seemed to move towards me at a steady rate and I angled my knees to absorb some of the impact and landed on the balls of my feet easily. I hugged Santiago instantly after my landing, "Thank you so much, Santi. I love it and the right colour!"

"Already upgraded" Santiago offered.

I smiled jubilantly.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed running towards us.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, sensing Emmett's fear.

"Bella, jumped out the window" Alice replied.

"Quite gracefully, even for a vampire" Edward said.

"Bella, my sister is not meant to be suicidal!" Rose screeched.

"Hold up!" Heidi said, "One, she's our sister. Two, she's done it a million times before. Fine, never from that height. But still!"

I saw Alice and Rosalie about to protest and Emmett, Jasper and Edward too so I spoke quickly. "Guys, I love you all equally, so we can all be sisters... and brothers, siblings, right?" I asked they nodded eagerly so I continued, "And it was perfectly safe, granted I'm not wearing the right clothes or shoes for jumping but still..."


	11. Worries

**Worries**

"Committing suicide?" Jake asked, hugging me from behind.

"What'd the leeches do to you?" Paul snickered.

"Hey, I am one of those leeches and they're family as much as you are. AND Santiago got me this" I said pointing to my car. "I'm gonna see what my baby can do" I said.

"Wait! There's someone here to see you" Jared said. I frowned, then he stepped to the side and I saw Kevin and Trevor heading in our direction. Apart from the Volturi the wolves and I were closest to these two guys.

"KEVIN! TREVOR!"

I lunged at him hugging him tightly, wrapping my arms around his neck, while his went around my waist.

"Hey, we missed you too" Kevin laughed. Kevin and Trevor were biological twins, like Jane and Alec, only that Kevin and Trevor lived in a forest in Russia.

I let go of Kevin to hug Trevor too, the same way I had Kevin. "You missed the concert" I told them, after Trevor had set me down again.

"No we didn't we were there. We also know about the pool and about your new car" Trevor grinned.

"You wanna come with me?" I asked them.

They nodded excitedly. I turned and saw Jake, Felix and Emmett about to protest, "I'll be fine I have two guys to protect me" I reassured them, then I kissed their cheeks and turned to Santi.

Santiago held out my keys and I excitedly took them. "Jump in," I told Kevin and Trevor as I got into the driver's seat. The car purred to life, and I revved the engine and took off out of the driveway.

After we took a short joyride, I headed back to the castle. When we arrived back I took one look at Emmett's sad, disappointed face and sighed. I chucked Jasper the keys, "Take Edward and Emmett and knock yourselves out," I said.

Emmett looked happy for a minute before he frowned, "How come I don't get to drive?" he whined.

I chuckled at him, "Because I want my car to come back in one piece, and Jasper is more likely to keep it that way."

He shrugged, accepting my explanation, and Edward, Emmett and Jasper were soon heading out of the driveway.

"You told them everything, right?" I asked Afton.

Afton nodded, "Aro was pleased to be able to talk about some of your adventures."

I groaned, "Father, how much did you tell them?" I asked entering the throne room only to find the Cullen's – minus Edward, Jasper and Emmett – the entire guard and the wolves sitting either on chairs or the floor.

"We're just about to get onto Iraq" Caius said looking directly at me, there was caution in his eyes.

"And that's exactly where it will have to stop" I said.

"Why?" Alice whined.

I looked at Aro and pointed to my throat. "Yes, Bella is right. We will have to stop there" he said quickly.

"Thank you. I'm sure Heidi you can show Rose and Alice my wardrobe" Heidi nodded and shot off, "I want everything in the same place!" I called after them. "And the rest of us, Arcade or Training room?"

"Training" Felix grinned.

We were in the training room when I heard Alice's frightened shriek. I teleported back to my tower and ran to my wardrobe.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked.

"There was a field, muddy paths crossed through it, you were lying there, unmoving. And then I no one just a cliff" Alice explained breathlessly.

"Afton, this had better not be one of your tricks" I yelled. The guard quickly appeared with the `adults´, the wolves, Trevor and Kevin.

"It's not" Afton assured me.

I looked into Alice's mind and saw the vision for myself, "Alice, I'm not dead" I laughed.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Its part of our dirt track, it's next to the race course," I turned to the guard and the wolves, "You know, the part where we go cliff diving?"

They nodded smiling.

"Alice, you couldn't see anything because I go there to think, if I'm there to think in a few hours or I raced someone there, then I'd lie down and wait. The wolves join me and we go cliff diving" I explained.

"Can we?" Seth asked eagerly.

"Are we racing?" I asked. "Edward, Jasper, Emmett" I called they soon joined us in the tower.

"Cliff diving" Jared boomed.

"We're racing, Renata, Heidi, can you lead the way for the girls. Santiago can lead Edward, Emmett and Jasper. The rest of us will see you in a few minutes" I said.

Then we shot off, the wolves phasing once we reached the forest. My legs carried me easily, they stretched forward with every stride, covering the ground with ease. I took off just at the edge of the stream, pushing myself off with great force.

I held onto a sturdy branch swung around it twice then dropped lightly to the floor landing on the balls of my feet and kept running, looking behind me to find the others just taking off.

I reached the dirt track and lay down, the wolves joined me and we walked to the cliff edge after they phased back. We waited for the others, who quickly came. I looked at the guys and grinned.

"Here I go." And with that, I jumped off the cliff. I heard the Cullen's screams. I flipped in the air and executed a perfect dive into the water. I barely made a splash. In a couple of seconds I resurfaced and swam to the side to wait for the rest.

Jake was first to dive in, he also flipped in the air before diving into the water and joining me on one of the cliff edges. Then Paul, Felix, Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin, Brady, Jared, Afton, Corin, Alec, Demetri, Santiago, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Sam. Leah was first of the girls, then Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, Renata, Rosalie and Alice.

Once Alice reached the side, I began climbing up the cliff side with the wolves and the guard following, while the Cullen's stared after us.

"Come on" I called down to them as I sat on the edge of the cliff.

They quickly scrambled up the cliff face and we hurried back to the castle. I spent the night with Felix and Demetri, we sat and talked for hours then we just lay until dawn, when the girls called me to the arcade.


	12. A Different Kind Of Torture

**A Different Kind of Torture**

"Bella, you are coming shopping with us with the boys whether you like it or not" Alice told me sternly for the hundredth time. For two hours had they been trying to get me to go shopping with them.

"Fine, but the boys are coming and I'm choosing the location" I compromised.

They nodded eagerly and I shot off to find the boys they were headed to the arcade. I stopped them in front of the door.

"We're going shopping" I told them

The boys groaned.

"Relax, we're going to Edmonton" I added.

The guard and the wolves perked up but the Cullen's had no idea.

Fifteen minutes later we were all outside apart from Edward and Felix. I headed back inside to find them yelling at each other.

"Chiuda in su, voi idioti! Tutto sta attendendo! Arresti le vostre lotte puerili!_(Shut up, you idiots! Everyone is waiting! Stop your childish fights!)_" I screamed at them.

They looked at me in shock as I grabbed Felix' hand and Edward's arm dragging them outside muttering to myself in Russian.

"Встречайте идиотов! Мой ex и мой излишек защитный брат_ (Meet the idiots! My ex and my overprotective brother)_" I told Kevin and Trevor in Russian.

"Я нет над защитным! Он сломал ваше сердце!_ (I am not overprotective! He broke your heart!)_" Felix yelled.

I sighed and got into my car. We drove to the airport then flew to Edmonton. We let the girls drag us into several shops until I was sick of it,

"My turn, come on, girls. Boys get our things" I said, the boys nodded and ran off. I led the girls to a dimly lit store.

"Toni! Leo!" I called. Two vegetarian vampires instantly appeared, they were biological brothers and designers. "Everyone will introduce themselves. I'm going with the boys. See you" I said before disappearing and heading to the ice rink. I slipped on some skates and stepped on the ice.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

I nodded, Alec, Felix, Edward and Emmett skated over and Felix grinned.

"Hockey?" he asked.

"I don't think-" Edward was cut off by Santiago.

"You think she can't skate" Santiago laughed.

"Seth, Paul, Jake, Alec, Felix, Demetri and Collin. Sam you ref-ing?" I asked.

Sam nodded and the others formed a team. We laughed at the Cullen's surprised expressions when they figured how well I could skate. We played for around five hours.


	13. Childish Games

**Childish Games **

The girls soon joined us and the boys left the ice for a while I stayed on the ice by myself. I drifted to centre ice.

"Watch this" Demetri said to the others.

`Brick by Boring Brick´ by Paramore carried over the ice, I laughed delightedly at Alec's attention and I ducked, spun, and glided out to circle on the back edge of my blades.

I kept my movements smooth with the slower riffs of the first verse, spontaneously throwing myself into a double toe loop when the chorus began. The tempo picked up and my step matched it, spins and choreographed footwork melting together. I aced my Lutz, but that wasn't the hardest move I had coming. My arms were changing positions, edgy and supposed to be sharp, emphasis on the music.

The hook came, and I immediately started a regular slow spin, rotations picking up as the music did and turning into a spiral spin, then a camel spin. I hooked my fingers through the blade of my skate and rotated more quickly.

A series of bunny hops carried me out of the donut spin. I circled on the backs of my blades again, clapping my hands with the song. When the vocals cut in again, I jumped easily into choppy backward crossovers. Right before the female vocals joined in, I launched into a triple axel, landing it clean.

I swung into my drag and finished, bent backwards for my fingertips to graze the ice.

I heard the Cullen's gasp while the wolves and the guard clapped as they entered the rink once again. I turned and coasted towards them.

"Thank you, Alec" I laughed, hugging him.

"You're welcome, honey" he smiled.

"When did you stop being a klutz?" Emmett asked completely shock.

"About the same time I learned to fight" I laughed. "Now come on..." I said dragging them onto the ice.

I laughed. I loved ice skating! I flew across the ice at a breakneck pace, looking over my shoulder to see if Felix had caught up yet. He was right behind me, only a few feet away. I went even faster, swerving to avoid getting in the way of Emmett and Rosalie's hockey game. They were facing each other off, about to engage in furious battle for the small black puck sitting on the ice between them. I glanced around to look for Felix. He was gone.

I turned to face ahead of me again and was forced to skid to a complete and sudden stop, spraying ice chips as the blades cut deep into the smooth surface. The figure blocking my path grinned beautifully, his hands stuck casually in his pockets. "Got you," he said, sounding extremely pleased with himself.

I grinned back. "Not yet you don't." I glided away, zooming past Chelsea and Afton, who were skating around the rink arm in arm, the picture of old fashioned elegance. I dashed around the frozen lake, weaving through Alice and Jasper's intricate display of ice dancing. Alice was wearing a knee-length ice blue dress trimmed in white fur, looking every inch the winter princess as she spun and twirled, twenty times more graceful than any Olympic figure skater. She giggled as I flew past her, the gust of air caused by my passing making the short spikes of her black hair bend sharply. "Watch it Bella!" she laughed.

"Sure" I called over my shoulder, then came to another sudden stop when Edward stood in front of me.

"Hey, Bella" Edward smiled.

"Hey, Edward... Not gonna work, Fee" I grinned, skating away from Edward while Felix shot after me again. "Guys, that's cruel and so not fair!" I whined as I saw Felix, Jake, Paul, Alec, Demetri and Santiago come towards me. I sighed but decided to try to escaped; they weren't playing fair, why should I?

I grinned, "Paul, duck" I warned just before I took off, he ducked just in time as I did a tuck Axel over him.

"Bells!" Paul roared.

"You're not playing fair, why should I?" I grinned and kept skating.

"How on earth did you do that?" Rose asked.

"Everyone wonders, nobody knows, becoming a vampire paid off for me, I have perfect balance. And apparently am more elegant than most vampires" I explained to her, as I swerved to avoid Alec, I skated backwards and stuck out my tongue at Alec while I veered to evade Jacob.

"Guys, come on, I can do this backwards" I complained.

Demetri was coming up behind me but I changed course turning sharply covering him in ice chips. Only Felix left, I smiled to myself.

I swerved to avoid him and short after did a flying sit spin, landing cleanly, I continued on skating backwards smiling at his shocked expression.

Then I stopped short sending ice chips flying around the place.

"Water park?" Emmett asked.

Everyone nodded, "Sorry, I'm gonna bail out on this one" I said.

"Why?" Edward asked.

I thought desperately for a decent reply, "'Cause I can't go near water" it was the truth just not the reason.

"Why not?" Jasper asked.

"I just can't" I said, turned and left the ice. I took off my skates and went back to our hotel room.


	14. Revelations

**Revelations**

I took off my long robe and looked down to my mangled arms, legs, shoulders and chest. I was not doubt worse for wear than Jasper. We, Caius, Athendora and I, had attempted to count them once – no such luck. There were so many, there were crescent shaped scars on top of more crescent shaped scars, and the occasional wolf-bite scar. I was ugly. I was ruined. My wolf scars were probably the worst. They weren't just a slightly raised bump; they were ugly pink, shredded bits of skin.

Demetri and Felix burst through the door and stopped in shock, staring at me.

"BELLA!" Demetri was first to recover.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Felix roared.

"Shut up" I told them firmly. "They're from when we were in Iraq. I killed twenty on my own but a few attacked me. Then one of yours attacked from the side, Caius got me out and I healed quickly, you know I heal faster than you guys.

"Caius gave me strict orders not to take off my robe so I didn't. Athendora tried healing them it didn't work, instead she gave me a kind of makeup to cover them. Later I went to see the wolves, it was the first time since I'd been changed and they didn't recognize me, so they attacked. They don't know about the scars either" I explained quickly. "The only ones that know are Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia, Athendora and Didyme."

"We're going back to the castle" Felix said decidedly.

I was about to protest but saw the look of sheer determination on his face and nodded. I grabbed my robe and put it on. We headed for the cars the boys carrying any shopping the girls had bought. I kept my head down during the entire car- and plane ride.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, care to explain?" Felix boomed as he held my hand and towed me along.

"I'm sorry, masters, I wasn't careful enough" I whispered.

"Hey" Aro said gently enveloping me in a warm hug. He let Sulpicia take me and I cried as she hugged me. I was the only vampire capable of crying.

She sat down on the steps in front of the thrones and hugged me tighter, Athendora and Didyme came too. "It's fine. They would have to find out eventually, better sooner than later" Didyme said gently. She was working her magic; her power is to make people happy.

I smiled my thanks and sat up. I saw the tor looks on everyone's faces.

If they were human, I'm sure Emmett, Edward, Felix, Demetri, Alec, Afton, Corin and Santiago would be red with rage and a low rumble sounded through their chests. Jasper looked awed at the sheer amount of scars I had. He was used to seeing a lot of them on his own skin but the ones on mine far exceeded his but there was anger clear in his eyes.

Esme covered her mouth with one of her hands, looking as if she would be in tears if she could. Carlisle tried to keep a straight face, but he had tensed and his eyes were darkened and boiling with fury.

Alice, Rosalie, Chelsea, Heidi, Renata and Jane had the same reactions. As Alice looked up from her hands, her eyes became filled with pity and distress as did Rosalie's. They both buried their faces into their mate's chests. Chelsea too burrowed her head into Afton's chest, Jane into her brothers, Renata into Corin's and Heidi into Santiago's.

As it was the wolves were red with rage, the fury that flashed in their eyes was vicious and deadly but several of them also looked guilty at the same time. They were shaking with anger and all of a sudden there were ten wolves standing in our throne room.

I stood and quickly hugged them. I went over to Quil and Embry, "Stop feeling guilty, you followed your instincts. It's okay," they didn't seem convinced but a little calmer. I went over to Jacob, "And you... you only followed instincts I crossed the border. I'm sorry, but you have to stop blaming yourself" I told him firmly. He too didn't seem convinced but calmer.

I turned to the girls and said, "Its fine, Athendora's makeup is wondrous. And they don't hurt" they seemed slightly better knowing this.

"Now to you" I said turning to the boys. "I am perfectly fine. Demetri, Felix, Alec, there is nothing you could have done to prevent it. He escaped you and Caius killed him, and then I went to the wolves. I'm to blame not you. I knew the risk I was taking by going out there" I told them. "Don't you dare blame anyone but me..."

They nodded, heads hanging low.

"I want to hear nothing about it anymore. Otherwise, I'm leaving" I said firmly.

Their heads shot up and I heard their thoughts,

_She can't do that! –_ Alice

_I already lost her once –_ Edward

_NO! I am not losing my little sister again– _Emmett

_She is completely serious – _Jasper

_Please don't, Belle – _Jane

_You can't just leave – _Alec

There rest had similar thoughts apart from Felix, Kevin and Trevor their thoughts were interesting,

_Maybe she could live with us – _Trevor

_She loves her family; we can't separate them again – _Kevin

_She can't leave, no way. Baby, you are not leaving, please don't you can't do that to me. I'd burn myself – _Felix

"Trevor, Kevin, FELIX!" I exclaimed. "I would consider it, Trevor. Kev, you have nothing to do with the first time it happened. And Felix, don't even consider doing that!"

"What?" Aro asked smiling smugly.

"Trevor says I could live with them. Kev says I love my family, they can't separate me again. And Felix says he'll burn himself if I leave" I explained.

At this Aro, Marcus and Caius were smiling smugly, this already confused me but what confused me to no end was Sulpicia, Didyme and Athendora smiling fondly. Suddenly everyone was laughing, the wolves, the Volturi only the Cullen's weren't.

"Okay, what the hell are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Bella, they are extremely happy" Jasper said.

"I know" I said, I looked at Felix only to find he was gone. I sighed and left the throne room, I listened intently and heard his breathing in from his bedroom.

I quickly headed to his bedroom and snuck in. He sat on his bed, back turned to me staring out the window.

"What do you want?" he asked sounding pretty pissed.

I was taken aback, Felix was never one to show if he was in a bad mood especially not to me, "For someone to tell me what's going on" I said cautiously.

"Ask someone else" Felix said keeping his back to me.

"I don't want to ask someone else, I want you to tell me... Fee, what's wrong?" I asked reaching out to put my hand on his shoulder, I felt him tense, his muscles flexing underneath my hand.

"You weren't meant to find out" he said still not meeting my gaze.

"Find what out?" I asked confused. I sat down next to him.

"They didn't tell you?" he asked surprise evident in his voice.

"Fee, tell me what? Please" I begged.

"Come on" he said getting up and taking my hand, tugging me to the window. We jumped out and ran into the forest, he led me deeper, further away from the castle. Finally we stopped and he turned to me, the entire time holding my hand.

"Felix, what is going on?!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly he tugged on my hand making me step closer. He reached up to my neck with his other hand and pulled my lips to his.

His lips were rough on mine as he fought for control...of himself and me. In just a moment, his lips began to soften against mine and he felt me open and he knew the moment I began to participate fully in the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him close. He couldn't hold in the groan that erupted from him as he felt my warm lips tug at his own.

Allowing my tongue to slide out, I pulled at his bottom lip and laved it with a gentle swipe. He became incredibly still for just a moment and I thought I'd done something wrong...something he didn't want.

And then, he growled, as he pushed me back against a tree. I jumped up so my legs were around his waist. Our tongues massaged and danced with each other as my fingers twirled around in his hair. His hands moved from my waist to my thighs as to support my position.

We kissed like that, for who knows how long, then I pulled my mouth away from his. Having lost contact to my lips he began trailing kisses down my neck.

"Felix? What did you want to tell me?" I asked breathlessly.

"That I love you and I was jealous when Cullen came here. Everyone knows but we weren't gonna tell you 'cause you love Cullen" he replied between kisses. He still managed to say Cullen with disgust.

"Jealous? Of Edward?" I laughed.

He looked up at me suddenly, wondering why I was laughing.

"Edward left me... of course I can forgive him and his family but I could never love him as much as I love you now. Maybe a long time ago... just not anymore" I smiled. The smile on his face was breathtaking; he looked beautiful, so utterly happy.

"Repeat that please?" Felix said.

"What?" I asked teasingly, knowing full out what he meant, he looked at me pleadingly, "I love you" I laughed. I don't think he'd ever smiled that much in one day. I loosened my legs and dropped to the ground.

"Come on, we have to get back" I said turning back towards the castle.

"Wait" he grabbed my arm and he turned me so I was facing him, "I need this first." He took me by the neck and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. It was hot and frenzied at the same time. I returned his passion with my own and he smiled under my lips and ran his hand down my arm to take my hand and we ran back to the castle.


End file.
